State Of Love
by Heroine101
Summary: When Kol breaks out of the other side, he decides to head to New York and indulge himself far from any of his siblings. But he quickly becomes obsessed with a beautiful girl filled with a love for life. When Kol is warned to stay away from her, seducing her becomes his game, but he is surprised by how quickly he finds himself falling for the enigma that is Ashika Shah. (Kol/OC)
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction so I'm open to all comments on how I can improve my story. Just so y'all know, my story is set just after the end of Season 5. I figured Kol would be smarter than to accept Esthers deal to be reborn in Kalebs body, and I thought he probably would have found a way to get out of the other side by himself. In my story, there won't really be many TVD or TO characters at first, but there will he hints and mentions. But when Kols love interest finds out he is a vampire, you will get to see all your favourite characters ( and characters you despise ) so just be patient. All reviews are much appreciated and I promise I'll read them! **

Kol was bloody starving. He'd only traveled across what seemed like a million miles in order to get away from Mystic Falls. After he'd found out about the Scooby Gang of Mystic Falls discovering a way to get the hell out of the other side before it collapsed, he'd passed through Bonnie before any other of the crew reached her and compelled her to forget he'd gone through her. The Bennet girl, though pretty, apparently had forgotten to take vervain. The poor girl, didn't she realise if she wasn't a witch anymore, she could be compelled? Kol had taken off, which was why he was now on some highway in an expensive looking red car he'd compelled out of a fat rich man he'd come across between Mystic Falls and wherever the fuck he was now.

Needless to say, fat rich man was now lying in the passenger section of the car with his blood drained.

He smirked, enjoying the purr of the engine beneath him and the wind in his tousled hair. Maybe he'd go to Australia. Plenty of skimpily clothed women and sights he was sure had surfaced in the century he'd been in the coffin. Or France! It had been an awfully long time since he'd massacred that werewolf pack. Surely they'd since grown back and he could have more fun.

Memories of gore and sex vanished from his mind when he heard a phone ringing from somewhere within the fat rich man's suit. He sighed and turned down his radio, which was currently blasting Nine Inch Nails, and pulled over before answering with a charming grin.

"Well hello, darling, but whoever it is you're currently calling is right now dead and in the backseat. I'm going to take off now, but you might want to ask someone to trace this phone. Bye now, and enjoy finding your friend's corpse."

With that, Kol hung up and tossed the phone, with the bloodied human, into the road when he heard it ring again. He'd just compel some human to give him another one, and maybe this time he'd get some blood out of it too.

Ah, blood. His mind coming back to the situation at hand, his mouth lifted into an almost cruel smirk when he pulled into the nearest petrol station.

He left with a full tank and a bottle of scotch while he mused on his latest murders. The slender redhead who had been manning the cashier had screamed with such horror when he'd revealed his fangs. It had given his a surge of adrenaline ripping into her artery. It was still nowhere close enough to how he'd felt when he practiced magic, but since he no longer could, murdering for fun would have to fulfill his thrill seeking urges.

Maybe he'd go to New York. Klaus would never expect he would stay in the country and from what Rebekah had told him, New York, it seems had blossomed into a city filled to the brim with culture and experiences. It would be fun.

New York it was, Kol decided suddenly, as he turned up the radio and rock music started blaring again.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Your Darling

**Hey everyone! I'm so psyched by the amount of people who read this story. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Well, New York was fun, Kol thought, as he handed his keys to the valet and walked into the lobby of the pretentious looking hotel that the compelled human he'd taken his new phone from had recommended. The place looked magnificently snobby and had a chandelier that almost touched the floor, it was so large. It wasn't the kind of place Kol usually liked but he had been told it had a stunning view of the city and since he wasn't actually paying, why not indulge? He strolled languidly to the front desk, smiling confidently when the graceful blonde looked up and almost immediately began eye fucking him. When he approached the desk she put her hands on the counter and not-so-subtly gave him a vantage point down her elegant black dress. "Classy" thought Kol as he grinned and lifted her chin so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm going to be living in the penthouse for a while. You won't charge me any money for my stay, and you will follow all instructions I give you, okay darling? Now hand over the keys please."

The blondes eyes had glazed over, and she nodded robotically and handed him the keys to the penthouse before her face cleared and she looked confusedly at him.

"Why am I doing this?"

"You will forget our conversation unless I require your services, understood sweetheart?" Kol murmured as the blonde's eyes once again became cloudy.

"Okay"

"Great!" Kol said, smirking cockily at the lady who now over her confusion was back to looking at him like she wanted to eat him. If only she knew what he was. She'd be running away in terror while he chased after her trying to eat, or more specifically, drink her blood.

"Do you know any pubs around here that are particularly lively? I don't want a place full of wankers who care about how much their shoes cost. I'm planning to celebrate my recent rebirth."

The blonde finally stopped making sex eyes at him at him and frowned. "You're in the posher part of Manhattan, sir. If you want to go to a nightclub around here, I can recommend plenty, but we don't really have pubs per say around here."

"That's a pity"

"I suppose so." Her eyes narrowed as she eyed his necklace and scuffed dark jeans, along with the grey button down he was wearing underneath his black jacket. "You have to be pretty rich to stay here sir. But your clothes don't exactly scream designer and you're looking for a _pub_. Who are you again?"

Kol grinned and leaned towards her and his grin widened more as she took in his predatory stance and the way his eyes had hardened.

"No one you need to worry about."

* * *

><p>Kol was now wandering through the streets of Brooklyn. He'd already fed on the girl from the front desk and his bloodlust, as well as his plain lust, had been sated, at least for the moment. All in all, it had been a good day. But he had only been in this marvellous city for a day, and he was already bored. Granted, he hadn't actually been to about nine tenths of the place, but it was no fun doing things by yourself. Briefly, Kol pondered whether he should alert his siblings to the fact he'd risen from the dead. It was give them a bloody shock, but then he could perhaps join the family again. Sure, most of his time on the other side had been spent yelling obscenities at his family for not avenging him while they couldn't hear him, but still, they were his family. And he wanted to meet Hope.<p>

But no, Kol decided. When I've lived on my own for a little while longer, I'll join them.

But back to his current situation. He was bored. He'd sauntered through a good portion of Brooklyn half-drunk from the liquor he'd consumed in a pub in South Slope, but now his vampire metabolism had caught up with him, and he was fully sober. Maybe that was what the situation required. Liquor. Get drunk, kill a few innocents, and chat up girls. Kol followed the sound of cheerful folk music and entered a large pub that looked clean and airy. There was a stage and the majority of people were dancing in front of it, spinning and sashaying about in a manner that reminded Kol of 1914 and endless nights of fun and blood. Nobody here seemed too drunk, so Kol would have to be careful if he got peckish. He didn't feel like compelling an entire pub of 100 people, and while he would usually drain them all, he needed to be careful not to draw too much attention.

Everyone here seemed almost unnecessarily cheerful and there was a large cheer of applause that followed whoever was on stage finishing their song. Kol found a comfortable shadowed corner at the bar where he could observe everything going on without anyone noticing him. He nodded at the tattooed girl behind the bar with hair different shades of blue and compelled her into giving him a bottle of Scotch for him to chug leisurely from while he eyed the stage as a band of long haired men with frizzy beards exited the stage. A man with a microphone was standing on the stage now and he was announcing the next act.

"Thank you, City Truckers, for that great performance. Before we open our Karaoke Station, we'll have a few performances by Bellerose Nights!"

Sitting up, Kol looked curiously at the stage as people began cheering louder than usual as a group of people walked on. His eye's wandered over the group, studying each individual performer.

There was the lead singer, a handsome man with brown hair and thick glasses who was tuning his guitar. A voluptuous girl with long blonde hair was sitting behind the drums, and a muscly man with a fedora perched on top of his head was holding a fiddle in his hands. There was also an Asian looking boy, perhaps 22, who was messing about with what looked like a cello. A piano sat on the side of the stage, and for a second, Kol wondered why no one was there. Then, the last band member came on stage, and his eyes widened.

A girl with unruly black waves cascading down her back was walking on stage, and for some reason, everyone quietened down a bit when she went to sit by the piano. She was a pretty little thing, with a slender body and soft, full curves that made blood rush to Kol's lower regions. Her skin was a smooth caramel colour and she had utterly kissable full pink lips underneath a round nose and remarkably green eyes. She was wearing a white dress that fell off her shoulders and reached a few inches above her knees, and though it showed only a tasteful amount of skin, Kol could feel his veins start to come out at the sight of her exposed neck. She looked like a wild gypsy but she was acting sweet and shy and Kol wanted her.

And what Kol wanted, he got.

* * *

><p>The bottle of scotch was almost done. Kol was buzzed, but not drunk. His eyes hadn't lifted from the girl with the wild hair since he saw her, and since then, Kol had made some observations. She played the piano quite nicely. What she lacked in technique, she made up for in emotion and passion. She was by no means the person the audience should have been staring at, being in the back of the stage, hidden behind the lead singer, but Kol felt like he wasn't the only one struck by her exotic beauty. She was constantly smiling, showing her dimples before ducking her head shyly whenever she seemed to catch someone's eye. She sang along to quite a few choruses, and though her voice couldn't be heard clearly, it was pleasant. High and soft, with a bit of huskiness about it. It sounded like sex.<p>

Kol smirked, enjoying the rush of power going over him as he sat observing her while she couldn't see him. It was decided. He would have her.

"Thank you Bellerose Nights. And now, the karaoke station is open, so enjoy the rest of the night, but remember, we close at 3 am, so we have about 2 hours left until closing time."

Kol smiled predatorily as he watched the band pack up, the girl in the white dress walking over to talk to the lead singer. A flash of jealousy went through him as he saw her laugh and place her hands on his shoulder, but it passed as Kol realised that he hadn't even met this girl yet, and he was already ready to drag the spectacled lad into a basement and torture him. He waited for her to leave the stage, and watched as she walked over to the bar, smiling at the tattooed lass behind the counter and asked for water. He was about to head over to her when suddenly a blonde boy was in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you".

Oh, forbidden fruit. Even better. Kol loved a challenge. But the poor boy. He obviously had no idea he was talking to an Original. Kol laughed and looked at the boy. "What, is she your girlfriend or something? I'll talk to whoever I bloody well please!"

The blonde boy smiled confidently as he looked up at Kol and suddenly Kol saw fangs and veins slithering through the boys skin. He was a vampire. Of course. Now that Kol looked around, he noticed that there were actually quite a few vampires in this joint, at least 7 that he could spot straight away. He should have seen them sooner and in his head, Kol was cursing himself for allowing himself to get so distracted by a girl, a human girl no less.

"Nice trick, but I'm a vampire too, and I bet I'm older."

"Maybe, but we've got about 10 vampires guarding Ashika", here the blonde lad he gestured to the girl as she giggled while the bartender spun in front of her, "so I think you'll be outnumbered."

Kol would kill all of them before they could move, but still his eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy. "What's so special about her? She's just a human."

"I'm going to guess you haven't stayed in New York for that long. She's the closest thing to a daughter for the oldest vampire in town. You don't want to piss him off. So, stay away." He finished, trying to look intimidating, even though he was a good head shorter than Kol.

Kol smiled widely and his eyes became cruel as he bent over and said softly, "I'm Kol. Kol Mikaelson. An Original. So you can go tell whoever it is who thinks he can stop me from getting something I want to go fuck himself."

Kol felt a sick thrill at watching the boy's face pale as his words sunk in. The blonde almost immediately tensed as Kol brushed past him to go and sit beside the girl in the dress.

"Scotch, please darling." Kol called to the bartender, before turning to face the girl.

"I'm Kol. What's your name, darling?"

She turned her head, and Kol could smell coconut shampoo and honey and cinnamon and dear god, he _had_ to have her.

"I'm not your darling. But my name is Ashika. Call me Asha."

**Dun dun dun! So Kol met Asha. I'm sorry if the writings a bit disjointed, but for some reason I couldn't get it to flow smoother. I'm so sorry. If you enjoyed this, don't forget to favourite, follow and review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Claws Are Out

**Okay, I am so sorry it took so long to update, I've been so busy with school just ending and planning stuff and yeah. There is no excuse but i hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you're confused about the different characters and what you think Asha is wearing, I have links on my profile to show you what I imagine everyone to look like and what I think Asha is wearing. **

Asha was exhausted. She'd only been performing for about 2 hours but she was sweaty and her hands were aching from playing the piano. She was weary, but she was also high on the rush of adrenaline that came with being on stage. Tonight had been good. Their monthly performances were by now becoming a reason for people to flock to Alec's pub, and she was glad that their music meant more money for her brother. He needed the extra cash, he was too proud to take whatever she offered him.

She smiled delightedly as Benjamin came up to her and said "I swear to god, half of the people here are here for us! But there isn't one piece of eye candy in this joint that is gay". He pouted adorably and adjusted his thick glasses as Asha laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you were still dating Dylan, that sugar daddy dentist of yours." She said as she watched his face turn contemplative.

" Well yeah, he's hot and rich and all, but he's getting boring. I need exciting!"

Asha beamed as she said in a mock exasperated tone, "You manwhore, you! Dylan didn't even last two weeks!"

Benjamin grinned and playfully pulled at one of the strand of her hair that she tucked beneath her ears. "What can I say, men love my di-!"

"Benjamin!" Asha gasped as Ben cackled like the witch he was at the sight of her quickly reddening cheeks. Indians weren't even meant to blush, godamnit, and yet somehow she lit up like a siren every time the opportunity presented itself. Damn her genetics. Asha walked away, leaving Benjamin still roaring with laughter. She smiled sweetly as people complemented the band for its performance and headed to the bar. She sighed as she eased into one of the cool seats at the counter and asked Lila for a glass of water. No matter how tired she was, she was happy. Exams had just finished at Columbia, and granted, she probably had done fine, in fact, better than fine, but she had still been stressed. She needed this, Asha mused. Holidays were coming up, and she didn't want to return for her second year in college hyped up and with no humour. If was time for her to let loose. Maybe finally explore the city she'd dreamed of being in since she was a kid. She wasn't going to stay in New York long if she had her way so she should probably explore the wonders of the city that never sleeps before she packed up and started travelling the world. She smiled as Lila handed her a glass of water and raised her eyebrows.

"New hair colour? I thought orange and pink looked nice."

Lila grinned and exclaimed "I looked like a pumpkin but thank you. I think blue, purple and green suit me. I look like a mermaid."

Asha giggled as Lila spun around, showing off her hair and the tattoos inked into her arms and shoulders. She opened her mouth to reply when she saw Lila freeze and nervously start tapping the counter as she felt the warmth of a man slide into the seat next to her.

Asha tensed with curiosity when she heard a low voice practically purr out "Scotch please, darling", in a British accent that got Asha's heart racing. Odd. Most of the people who frequented Alec's Pub were locals or music fans, but she doubted someone who obviously wasn't a New Yorker would have heard of most of the bands who played here. She was about to wander off to ask Alec if he had started selling coupons or something of the sort to attract a different crowd when she heard the man swivel around and ask in a low tone "I'm Kol. What's your name, darling?"

Jerk. Sexy accent or not, her usually sweet nature got pretty feisty when men tried to play alpha with her. She wasn't a goddamn object! Or she was overreacting. Whatever.

As she turned she said "I'm not your darling. But my name is Ashika. Call me Asha." And then she saw his face.

Well shit. He was really, really handsome. Chocolate brown eyes sparkling with mischief, a lean well-muscled build and a crooked smirk plastered on his face. But he looked like the kind of guy that picked up girls on a regular basis, and as desperate as she was to lose her virginity, she hadn't waited this long to lose it to some stranger in a random hook up in her _brothers_ pub of all places. She realised that she hadn't spoken for a while and that she had been staring when she heard the man – Kol, was it? - chuckle and say mockingly "I wasn't trying to offend, _darling_. It's just the way I speak."

Asha blushed and looked down self-consciously and fiddled with her water glass before looking up at the man shyly. "Sorry. I'm a bit cranky. You caught me at a bad time. Hi Kol. I'm Asha."

He smiled and Asha felt her heart stutter with the little creases that appeared below his eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You were incredible up on the stage."

"Thank you. Benjamin is a great singer, right! His voice is so warm. And I think Faye's drumming was on point today."

He looked amused now and he leaned in until there couldn't have been more than 20cm between them and Asha could see the naughtiness practically dancing in his eyes as he stage whispered "How sweet. I was talking about you, love. I haven't seen such a voice in a while, and believe me when I say I've heard plenty of live singers. It's beautiful. Like you." He sat back and chuckled good-naturedly when Asha raised my eyebrow, emboldened by his blatant flirting.

"That's bold."

Kol smiled impishly at her and said "Who, me? Bold? Never. I'm practically an altar boy, I'm so innocent. Never sinned a day in me life!"

She let a laugh escape as Kol took a sip of his scotch while he smirked smugly the entire time. He settled the glass on the table and inched closer, watching her toy with her cup of water and eye him from the corner of her eye. "Hey, do you mind me asking you a question?"

Asha turned to face him once again and was struck by how there seemed to be black veins slithering through his face. He was grinning now, quite roguishly, and looked like he was getting some kind of rush from her obvious fear.

"Oh my God! What's wrong with your face, are you alright?"

His eyes seemed to grow larger, and Asha could see his pupils dilating as he murmured "Don't scream" so quietly she almost thought she imagined it. "Don't move and don't make a sound. Bloody hell you smell good. I wonder what you'll taste like."

Asha sat back and laughed nervously. "Are you okay? Your eyes are all weirdly hypnotising and I think you drunk too much. I'm going to go tell the bartender to cut you off."

Just as Asha was about to go tell Lila that there was a drunk creep in her bar that probably needed a cab called, Kol sat up straight. For a second there seemed something like shock or surprise on his face before he caught her wrist and said in a smooth tone, "I'm fine sweetheart. And I didn't realise my face was that bad looking. Why, have my eyebrows disappeared or something?" Here Kol waggled his eyebrows, probably hoping to draw a laugh from her obviously sleep-deprived brain.

Asha laughed nervously and sat back down. She needed to let loose. Obviously all the nights when she should have been sleeping instead of studying for exams had caught up to her. And now she was hallucinating in front of a hot stranger. Great.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said some weird stuff. Obviously by brain is fried from not getting enough sleep. I've been studying for exams."

Kol smiled, but it wasn't the usual cocky one that Asha had come to expect in the less than ten minutes that she had known him. It was filled with a good dose of curiosity and looked oddly like a predator stalking a prey. Her basic instincts were telling her she should run, but it was probably just the lack of sleep talking. She was in the safest place in the city she could be. If this guy was a creep, her brother would come charging out of his office and kick Kol's well-formed ass into a bloody pulp. Alec was a bit too overprotective of her, but Asha loved him for it.

Kol was talking now, playfully tapping his long index finger against his chin. "Okay, darling, let me try something. I've been known to be able to read people. And you're starting to seem like an interesting read."

Asha sat up straighter and tried her best to look like a posh princess. She drawled in an exceedingly prim accent "Hit me with your best shot."

Kol grinned cheekily leaned forward and Asha could almost feel his minty breath fanning her face. "You're an immigrant, probably from India or Pakistan, but your accent sounds faintly French, so maybe you moved to America from there. You studied hard to get into an Ivy League school, presumably Columbia, only to realise that while the education was top-notch, being the scholarship girl among a crowd of rich brats meant having to constantly prove yourself to a bunch of prissy snobs who cared more about the brand of your clothes than the quality of your essay. I reckon you're majoring in Medicine, something you think will help the world. You're a paradox; cunning but trusting, bold but shy and smart yet innocent. You're gorgeous and you don't know it. How'd I go?" Kol was smiling now, looking far too smug.

Asha looked down at her glass, trying to hide the blush that had appeared when he started to praise her. No one had ever talked to her like that. But if he thought that would make her jump into bed with him, he was sorely mistaken. He was acting like an arrogant asshole, and he needed to be taken down a peg. "You're trying way too hard to flatter me. And you aren't all right. I'm half Indian, half French, but I grew up with my half-brother and his girlfriend who was French. Hence the accent. But my brother's girlfriend cheated on him, so now it's just my brother and me in my family. My mom was the Indian one, disgrace to the family and all that because she married a foreigner. It didn't bode well for her that he already had a kid with some other woman, and when he ran off with that woman but left Alec, my brother, behind, she decided to raise us. She died 5 years ago, an animal attack which got her throat torn out. I do go to Columbia, but the teachers all treat me fairly, in fact, some of them like me more because they know I actually got into the school based on merit. Maybe most of the students think they shouldn't be seen with me or crap llike that, but I have friends. I'm majoring in psychology with a minor in English, but honestly I just want to write stories. I don't know about the rest."

Kol was looking at Asha almost admiringly now, probably not used to girls who didn't throw themselves at him. What an asshat. His ego deserved whatever she gave it. "I'm going to do you now."

Suddenly Kol let out a chuckle. "Darling, if you wanted me so bad, you didn't have to play hard to get."

Asha realised she probably could have chosen better wording and blushed. But she was determined now, and she was going to make sure this guy knew better than to approach her again and expect much after a few compliments he probably didn't mean. "You're immature, selfish, and childish. You go through life with reckless abandon, never caring who or what you hurt. You were probably a part of a big family, with mommy issues _and _daddy issues. You're rich, entitled, and powerful and you do everything you can to get a thrill not realising that what makes you happiest needs to be shared with others. It's the small things that make people smile. I'm going to say that all your siblings are pretty tight, but for some reason you aren't involved in their little group which is why you cause trouble everywhere you go and pretend not to care, when actually all this is a cry for attention. Do tell me, how did _I_ go?"

By now Kol had lost any remnants of a smile and instead he was looking at her quite darkly. He chuckled, but it didn't seem genuine at all. "I see the claws are out, darling." He got up and seemed to look somewhere behind me, probably at another girl that would fall to his charms easier and without such a big fight. "I'll leave you alone now." He winked at Lila, who was trying hard not to look like she had been eavesdropping, and took his scotch with him as he walked away. Asha sighed in relief. For a second she had thought he would attack her, his eyes had looked so dangerous. Anyway, Asha was already in a semi-relationship. She didn't need boy drama. She turned to look at Benjamin, and it seemed he had managed to entice a buff Latino into dancing with him while Faye was nowhere to be seem. That was good. If she had seen Asha's conversation with Kol, she would have whipped his ass without letting a hair of her perfect blonde mane fall out of place. Asha needed to breathe. She was sweaty and tired, and her energy had been drained from her odd conversation with Kol. Asha stood up, calling out to Lila as she left "I'm going to step out for some air," before walking over to the seldom used side door of the pub and walking into the alley way.

She was barely a metre away from the door when she felt someone cover her mouth and drag her until her chest was pressing into the wall. She opened her mouth to scream, but then she felt something sharp cutting into the skin of her back. The first thing she thought of, almost idly, was how much she loved the white dress she was currently wearing. And how how much she wanted to knife the bastard behind her for ruining it.

"Now, baby, you're going to keep your mouth shut and make me feel good. Like a little bitch. Or I'll slit this pretty dress of yours open, have my way with you, and then cut open your throat. Got that?"

All Asha was doing was trying to remember everything Alec had taught her about situation like this. She should knee the guy in the groin, then run like hell into the pub and tell Alec that someone had almost raped her. In her head she was registering all the facts she could about the guy's stature, his southern accent, his oily skin and the way he smelt. The guy didn't know he had just attacked someone who actually knew what to do in a situation like this. She was about to do what Alec had taught her when the blade cut deeper into her skin, and now she could hardly move, her wound was hurting like hell, and he'd pressed her even more into the wall so that she couldn't move her legs even if she wanted to. She started screaming, damn the consequences, and she could feel the guy panicking as he pushed the blade even further into her skin until it hurt. He was swearing, muttering things like "Bitch, shut up or I'll put something in your mouth to make you shut up.".

This was it. Asha was about to lose her virginity in an alley outside her brother's pub to a complete stranger with a knife cutting into her back.

Just when she lost hope, she heard a smooth British accent say, " Well, that really is no way to treat a lady. Let me educate you in manners, darling."

Kol.

**So Asha really dug into Kol, only for him to save her. We'll see what Kol thought of what she said to him in the next ****chapter****. I really think that Kol just wants to be loved, and this story, well see him really act human, and you'll see how he tries to fit in the human world, for maybe the first time in his life. Don't worry, you'll still get the bloodthirsty Kol that we all know and love, but I really wanted to try and make a story about essentially, Kol trying to find happiness.**


End file.
